Way Big (B10 Reboot: AR)
Way Big (alternatively spelled as Waybig) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of ultra rare gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storms. Appearance Way Big is a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He also has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband like outgrowths on his wrists and yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes, a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and three black lines on the side of his neck. Way Big's fin was red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms were white with red fins coming out of them and his neck and wrists were black. Way Big's eyes are green and he did not bear the extra ones on his cheeks. He lacked the stripes on his arms as well as the blades on his shoulders and waist. He also had red boot-like feet and did not have the sandal-like coverings. Powers and Abilities Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, seen when he fought Vilgax and the Garbage Monster. Way Big can shoot a powerful pale blue cosmic ray from the outer edge of his right hand by crossing his arms in an "L" shape, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body. In Omniverse, this move is slightly revised; it could now be executed by Way Big crossing his arms in an "X" shape, and the rays are colored green. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Way Big can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation throughout space. Way Big used to possess enhanced speed due to a glitch with the original Ultimatrix. This ability was removed from Way Big when Ben acquired the new Omnitrix in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Abilities *Skilled Melee Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Cosmic Rays *Cosmic Storm Manipulation *Space Survivability *Temperature Resistance Weaknesses Way Big sometimes forgets how strong he is, as shown when he accidentally destroyed the statue of Zabin by leaning on it. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps to avoid crushing objects and people around him) and easily gives his location away. Because of his size, Way Big cannot be used inside buildings or confined spaces. Since Way Big's fin is a weak spot, a hit to that area can paralyze him. Despite his immense durability, Way Big is vulnerable to opponents with sufficient strength, such as a giant Trumbipulor. A Kineceleran can generate a tornado strong enough to lift Way Big off of his feet. Trivia *Way Big's original series design was created by Tom Perkins, while his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien one was created by Glenn Wong, with color styling by Chris Hooten. *The red parts of Way Big are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties, which allows Kevin to absorb it. *Way Big is Ben's sixth most powerful alien. *Like Gravattack, Way Big's size is portrayed inconsistently in many of his appearances. *Way Big is supposed to be 120 feet (36.576 meters) tall. *Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the heroes of the Ultraman series. *For example, Way Big's cosmic ray attack is similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. *Way Big and Diamondhead are the only aliens who have ever defeated Vilgax. *Way Big is one of four aliens to make their debut in a movie or special; the others being Eon, Nanomech and Shocksquatch. *Way Big is one of only five aliens who appeared in each series of the Classic Continuity; the other four are Upchuck, Cannonbolt, Diamondhead and Ghostfreak. *Way Big is also one of the only five aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix; the others are Spidermonkey, Goop, Ghostfreak and Chromastone. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Multi-Colored Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:To'kustars Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Bladed Aliens